


Strong in Different Ways

by ImperialRemnant



Series: The Kylux Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fist Fights, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language, Resolved Sexual Tension, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux have gotten into a fight and Hux thinks he's winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong in Different Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if this is really graphic depictions of violence (I wouldn't say it is, personally), but I felt it safer to put that warning just in case.  
> And I had to do this after my first couple of ones.

Kylo felt it. It didn’t hurt, with the adrenaline rushing, but he felt the hit of the fist to his jaw. Strong enough that one leg fell to the ground so he was kneeling.

“Do it _again_ ,” He begged, finding sick pleasure in the violence. But he was playing. Playing a game which Hux didn’t realise he was losing. 

Hux didn’t seem to hesitate to the pleas, kneeing him in the face. Kylo fell to the floor, laughing, his smile bloody. He turned and spit the blood onto the ground.

“What are you laughing about?” Hux asked, bursting anger. He walked over, towering over Kylo, grabbing him by the collar. Lifted and changing his position so they could now see each other’s faces.

Kylo mumbled something quiet, incoherent.

“What?” Hux asked.

Kylo spoke louder, still grinning, “You’re losing.”

Hux furrowed his brows, confused, but not for long.

Kylo lifted up a hand, and not even having to move, sent Hux flying into the opposite wall of the room.

“You’re on my ship, General,” And they _were_. This was Kylo’s Starship, and everything was under his rules. His control. Kylo stood up.

Hux was leaning against the wall, almost falling to the floor. But Kylo used the force to keep him up until he had gone over and grabbed hold of him.

Kylo, still smiling, whispered close to his ear, “I’m not the bitch here.” But when he moved away from the side of his face, so they were once again staring at each other, Hux head butted him.

Kylo stumbled backwards, grabbing hold of his forehead. He let out an angry snarl, almost animalistic, no longer smiling.

He felt a fist on the other side of his jaw, knocking him to the ground. Kylo, just in time, sensed Hux coming in for a kick and rolled out of the way.

Stretching out his hand again, Kylo sent Hux flying back into the wall.

“That wasn’t very nice, General,” he got back up, but he was impressed. He hadn’t expected Hux to get the better of him. Even if it were for a second.

Now, instead, when he strode over to Hux, it wasn’t to attack him. Not to taunt him. No, this time he pushed himself up against the General and kissed him.

And Hux could have fought back, Kylo having released the Force hold on him, but he didn’t. Instead just as enthusiastically kissing back. Sloppy, quick, hungry.

Until Hux pushed Kylo away and stormed out without saying a word.

“That was also not very nice,” Kylo said aloud, although no one could hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> *mind trick* You must leave a review or kudos.  
> And thanks for reading :)


End file.
